


The Hailey Stickmin Collection [Infiltrating the Airship]

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Genderbending, Government Supported Private Investigator Ending | GSPI (Henry Stickmin), Grief/Mourning, Multi, Rapidly Promoted Executive Ending | RPE (Henry Stickmin), Relentless Bounty Hunter Ending | RBO (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Hailey Stickmin infiltrates the airship. Will she be a private investigator supported by the government? Or will she become a relentless bounty hunter? Or maybe she'll betray the government and side with the toppats. Or it could be neither! She could go rogue and steal the toppats ruby!(Original on Fanfiction.Net, there you can find BtB, EtP, and StD.)(Here's the rules post to the ask blog on Tumblr;  https://askhaileystickmin.tumblr.com/post/635597757557735424/art-credit-goes-to-fangirlstephie-or-the-owner-of )
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Right Hand Man & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Government Supported Private Investigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey completes the GSPI ending.

There was something loud stirring the wind, and Hailey had her face pressed against something. Something nudged the thing she was leaning on. A few strings of hair got into her face, and her messy brown hair was resting on her shoulders. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to wake up." There was a voice.  
_OH, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ Hailey was really annoyed. "I don't even get to brush my hair. AND I'm still on my period. Great." She thought, and looked at to two men standing in front of her. One of them was familiar, and he was holding a rifle in his hands. The other wasn't familiar, and he was the one speaking.  
"You've been quite elusive, but your skills make you worth the catch. You'll be perfect for the job." Hailey listened to what he was saying, and pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and began to fix her hair into a ponytail. "We've been having some issues with a group of thieves known as the toppat clan. We know their guilty, we just can't pin 'em to any crimes. You'll be going into their airship to bring 'em down." Hailey tightened her ponytail, and removed her hand from her hair. Oh my god... This is gonna be a pain in the ass. Hailey thought, trying not to sigh. "I don't need to remind you, we have you on several charges." He grab a notepad from on top of a nearby box, and began flipping through papers. "Attempted robbery... Breaking yourself outta prison... Huh, and even stealing the Tunisian Diamond." He'd list. Welp, yeah, duh. Hailey was sort of an issue for the government. "We've got quite alotta counts on you, do this job right, and we'll drop all charges against you."  
_A pardon? That sounds nice._  
"Charlie here will be bringing you near the airship. The rest is up to you." Was Charlie the pilot? Whoever they were, Hailey was sure they'd be able to do it even without their help. Hailey did everything solo, and now she had to cope with other people? She wasn't sure how this would go.  
Hailey looked at the bright red airship. "Find a way to bring 'em down, and you'll be a free woman."  
"Hey, uh.." Hailey heard a masculine voice through the earpiece she had been given. It was probably her teammate. "how do you want me to bring you in?" And with that, everything would gray out. Dang it, deity!  
"Okay, so you got, the earpiece, the cannon ball, a grapple gun, or a sticky hand." The deity told Hailey.  
"The sticky hand sounds dumb and uncomfortable." Hailey shrugged.  
"Since when do you talk?" The deity asked.  
"Since whenever I want to. I figured it was easier then using sign language." Hailey almost snapped.  
"Woah, okay then. So uh... what are ya gonna do?" The deity sounded calm.  
"I was given an earpiece, might aswell use it." Hailey shrugged.  
Hailey landed on the airship, when she heard her teammate start talking to her.  
"Check, check. This is Charles." She wanted to tell him to shut up, but she urged herself not to. This could be important information. "Just wanted to let you know, theres a guy down there. A bad guy. So, yeah. Watch out for that." Charles warned. Hailey gave a slight nod, even though Charles probably didn't see it.  
_What to do, what to do... Uh... knocking sounds likes a dumb idea. I could go for the acid? Hm... I have a feeling that I would regret it... The vacuum sounds incredibly stupid, but it sounds better than my last idea. Lets do it!_ Hailey thought.  
Hailey connected a remote vacuum to the hatch, and flicked it one with a press of a button. Two toppats were sucked into the vacuum, as Hailey turned it off. There was muffled yelling from the toppats, and Hailey smirked as she got into the hatch.  
"Hey, good job there!" Charles praised. "Oh, uh.." Why did Charles seem so anxious? "you should probably look for something incriminating. Something that we can use to prove that their criminals, y'know? ... I mean, its the whole point of the operation." Hailey's teammates message cut out.  
_Okay, so I could disguise myself, use glue, or this wierd device._ Hailey thought. _Hah. I'd like to see the glue work._  
Hailey covered her hands in the sticky, thick, white liquid. _I hope this pardon is worth it, because this is starting to get annoying._  
She climbed on the ceiling, leaving small marks of glue on the ceiling as she made her way across. The glue had been rubbed off her hands as she landed, and she leaped into a vent when she heard an elevator door hiss open.  
"Ugh! Doors jammed again!" A toppat called.  
Hailey was tossed into a room, and she looked up. "Oh, hey, uh, you see that records sign? Where it says records? That'd probably be a good place to look, right?" After hearing her teammates voice, she looked over at the records sign. "Just, uh... lemme help you get across that gap." She was about to stand when she got the same splitting headache, she squeezed her eyes shut, for a moment and winced in pain. "Hey, you okay?" She heard Charles' voice again. "I heard you wince. Did you get hurt?" He seemed concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm okay... Just got a really bad headache for a second there." Hailey nodded as her headache faded. Charles hesitated a reply.  
"Alright, teammate. Just checking."  
She grayed out again. "Dammit, deity! Stop!"  
"How are ya liking your new boyfriend?~" The deity taunted.  
"He's not my boyfriend! I just met him!" Hailey shouted.  
"Hahaha, alright, alright. You don't have to shout. You can... Use a platform, use a gravity bubble, use a robo-helper, or you can use Charles' plan." The deity told Hailey.  
"Waitwaitwait, Charles is an option?" Hailey started to snicker.  
"Yeah. He's an option. You wanna try out your boyfriends plan?"  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Hailey screeched, blushing.  
The deity quietly chuckled. "Okay fine. Just choose."  
"I'm choosing Charles. I have a feeling it's not the right answer, but honestly what the hell." Hailey laughed.  
"Ight, teammate. I trust your plan." Hailey told Charles as she stood.  
"Alriiight, here I come~" She heard through her earpiece, and heard Charles singing fanfare. Hailey looked around. _What's he doing?_  
She looked over at the window, and saw Charles about to ram his helicopter into the window. "HOLY-"

 **FAIL**  
_**Hey look! Charles is here!**_

Hailey and the deity burst out in laughter. "That was the stupidest thing I've seen, but oh my god was it hilarious!" Hailey commented, wheezing.  
"Yup!" The deity agreed.  
"Can I see that again?" Hailey asked.  
"You should move on." The deity told her, calming down.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hailey sighed. "I have a feeling the robo helper is gonna be the right one." Hailey said, selecting the robo helper.  
"Alright, here it comes!" Charles called. A box slammed down behind her. Hailey jumped in startlement, and looked at the box turning into a robotic two-tailed fox. She kept her grip tight onto the handles, as she got across the gap. She ran into the records room. She heard quiet laughter from Charles coming from her earpiece. "Heh... I don't think this guy knows how to open the door. Just let me take care of this." Charles told Hailey.  
"Ight. Whatcha got?" Hailey responded with.  
"I've got a couple different devices here, uh, I could... oh lord, that's creepy, uh.. melt his bones, control his mind, use a gatling gun on my helicopter, or I could remote access the door." Charles told her.  
_Hm..._ Hailey got lost in thought, and didn't notice everything went grayish again. "Uh... the gatling gun sounds fine. Shoot 'em down." Hailey told Charles.  
"Alright, 'get to bring out the big guns!" Charles chirped. She heard a loud buzzing of gun fire, and her vision snapped into blackness again as she collapsed, unable to feel anything. It was hard to hear, but she heard; "Ight, you should be good to go now." through her earpiece.

 **FAIL**  
_**Wow, he didn't even hit the door..**_

"Why did I get a teammate like Charles!? He's so stupid! You see why I like working alone now!?" Hailey snapped at herself.  
"Haha, I knew you'd get along really well or really terribly." The deity taunted.  
"Just let me retry, I'm not in the mood to deal with this..." Hailey pressed the blue retry button.  
"Er... lemme see what your bone-melting device does." Hailey spoke through her earpiece.  
"Alrighty, then." Charles spoke, Hailey hearing a faint click of a button. Hailey saw that the person was down, and walked up to the dead puddle of a body, and picked up the card, and opened the door. Hailey then found herself in a library of some sort, with a toppat with a blue top hat in front of her.  
"Oh, good thing nobody knows about this." The toppat was looking through files of some sort. "Or we'd be in alotta trouble."  
Hailey thought about what to do, when she heard the deity shout; "Think fast! One, two, three!"  
Hailey didn't see her options. "Uh.. two!" She called, and a stick with a fake spider hanging from the end appeared in her hands. _Uhm, what?_ She thought. She walked up behind the toppat, and attempted to scare him with the spider. He glanced up. "Oh, hello mister spider." He said calmly. _Oh my god... I'm so sick of this. I just wanna go home! _Hailey thought. _You know what..._  
She smacked the toppat on the head with her stick as hard as possible, angry. The toppat passed out and fell on the floor. She grabbed the evidence and began running towards the closest door, when she heard her earpiece turn on. "Alright, you got some evidence!" Charles began, then paused. "Oh, wait, wait, theres no way you're getting through there." Charles stopped Hailey from proceeding. "Lotsa guys and they got lotsa guns, thats all Ima say." Charles seemed nervous. Why the hell did he sound so anxious? "IIIIIt looks like you can get around if you go through that airduct." The message cut out. Hailey leaped into the airduct, and in front of her, there was an electical spiky patch of some sort in front of her. "Alright, I've hacked into their power grid, what do you want me to do?" She heard Charles' voice again.  
_Wait, he can hack? I thought he completely lacked intelligence._ Hailey thought. "Just reroute the power, no big deal." She told her teammate.  
"Alright, I'll just reroute the power to a random room. That's fine." Charles told her. Hailey saw the electric sparks go out, and she ran across, poking her head out of the ventilation hatch on top of the airduct.  
"Alright, Hailey. You're almost there." Charles told her. "I'm right outside, so, uh... open the bay doors and I'll get you on the chopper."  
Hailey gently smacked a button with her fist and the doors started to open.  
"Hey! What are ya doing?" A toppat shouted at her.  
The other lifted a walkie talkie up to his mouth, and spoke; "Yeah, uh, we got a situation down here in the cargo bay." He looked behind him as the roar of Charles' helicopter got louder. What to do... Hailey thought as everything froze and went gray again.  
Before she could do or say anything, time unfroze and she heard Charles' voice again. "..Hey, there's a button on your earpiece. You should press it." He spoke. She pressed it, and something flew out and transformed into some sort of force gun. She smirked, and fired it at the two toppats at the edge of the cargo bay. They were launched out, and their screams quickly faded as they fell. Hailey grinned, and she heard the door open behind her.  
"What's going!?-" A woman started as Hailey turned around, tightly gripping the evidence, and launched herself into the helicopter.  
"Hm... This could be a problem..."  
"You did it! Good job!" Charles praised. His voice was a lot more youthful and cheery when he wasn't speaking through a headset.  
"I knew I could count on you." The person who had probably kidnapped her told Hailey. Hailey smiled. _Finally! I can go home and brush my hair!_ She started to put her hair back into the usual bun she had it in.  
She returned home, and flicked on her TV. It showed that most of the toppat clan had been arrested, thanks to Hailey.__

____

**RANK**  
_**Government Supported Private Investigator**_

__


	2. Relentless Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey completes the RBH endings.

_Yup, I'm going again._ Hailey thought. _Uh... I'll go for the cannon ball this time._  
Hailey felt herself being launched inside of the plastic ball, and braced herself.  
_Here we go!_  
She crashed into the airship, and she glared at the two people in the cockpit she landed in. Two woman, like herself.  
One had long, flame-colored hair, and it draped down on one side, and had a buzz on the other. She wore a brown jacket and a dark shirt, with a red bandana around her neck.  
The other had medium lengthed, curly, brown hair. She wore two top hats and a gold chain. She wore a dark gray dress with thin vertical lines of a lighter shade of gray going down her dress. She began running away.  
"Go, go! I'll hold 'er off!" The woman the ginger hair called, then turned to Hailey. "Come on, then!" She had a thick British-Australian mixed accent.  
Hailey began to move a control stick to charge up the ball. She dashed through the door, and the fire-haired woman dashed out of the way.  
"Hm..." She grabbed a walkie talkie that had been attached to her jacket. "I've got a security alert, look out for a girl in a big plastic ball. No, I'm serious."  
**INTERMISSION**

Hailey heard the errors of someone trying to open a door. It was probably the girl with slightly lighter brown hair than her.  
_How do I get up there?_ Hailey studied her options.  
She decided to use the rocket launcher, and launched herself upwards. The woman with curly hair successfully opened the door with her card and run in. Hailey rolled behind her.  
Hailey panted behind her. _Dear lord, why did I have to do this at the wrong time!?_  
She thought, but she was almost to the brown-haired girl.  
Then, someone leaped down in front of her, and Hailey forced herself to stop. "Now I've got ye..."  
It was the woman with the long fire colored hair again! Hailey prepared herself for a fight, when time froze and grayed out again.  
"Okay, dirk or yo-yo?" The deity asked.  
"Really? It's that simple?" Hailey asked. "I have a feeling both of them are right... but what the hell is a yo-yo gonna do?"  
"I dunno. You'll have to find out yourself." The deity sounded non-chalant as ever.  
"No. I'm gonna use the dirk." Hailey said.  
"Alrighty. Suit yourself."  
Hailey selected the dirk.  
She got herself into a battle of some sort with the flame-haired girl. She had a few options;  
Fight  
Blitz  
Tools  
Magic  
Fight sounded the most boring and ineffective out of all of those, and Blitz sounded like she would get herself hurt in the process. So that cuts it down to two options, tools or magic. What kind of magic? How hard would it be? Hailey had questions that couldn't be answered.  
_Tools it is._  
Hailey got a chainsaw and a mask from the deity. What was they expect her to do, do something like it was from a horror game? Thats exactly what Hailey was going to do. She flipped on the mask, and the flame-haired girl had been too stuck in thought, probably thinking about what she was going to do. Hailey heard a screech from her as she cut off her legs and fell to the ground, and heard a thud and she hit the side of her head pretty good. She looked helpless. Hailey smirked. She cut off her right arm as she turned off the chainsaw, threw off her mask, and left.  
**Raychel's (Reginald's) POV**  
Raychel stopped outside the door of the cargo bay, knowing her right hand lady could stop the attacker. She trusted the Right hand lady with her life. She blinked, waiting for her to emerge victorious. She was confident in her, no anxiety at all, until she heard an earsplitting screech and the roar of a chainsaw. Wait... her right hand lady didn't have a chainsaw. That was the intruder! She was killing her!  
"Righty, NOO!" Raychel cried. She heaved a sigh, and prepared herself to run away from the intruder when she emerged.  
**Hailey's POV**  
Hailey saw the brown-haired girl again, but her expression was a little different. Was that grief? Or sadness? Oh, probably because Hailey had blood on her clothes and hands, and the woman knew she was in a fight. The girl she was after ran through a door as she came across a gap.  
_Hm..._ Hailey would think out her options. _I'll go for the glider._  
Hailey shrugged the glider onto her shoulders and leaped down, reaching the other side. There was a chime, and what sounded like a group of people clapping.  
_Where did that come from?_ Hailey looked around, confused. Hailey tossed off the glider and went through the door.  
Hailey ran behind the brown-haired girl and tackled her down, and pulled them both up, yanking the other girls golden chain. Hailey was pulling on the chain. Hailey smacked the cargo doors open. The woman she was holding by her gold necklace was coughing and hacking, Hailey ignored it. She was angry, when she heard her earpiece buzz in.  
"Careful!" It was her teammates voice. "She's choking! You don't want to kill her!"  
Hailey loosened her grip, and the woman gasped for air and steadied her breathing.  
"Awesome! Now just get 'er to us!" It was her teammate again.  
"You've defeated me, and my right hand lady. I surrender the airship to you." The woman Hailey had under her own control spoke to her. She had a British-Scottish accent.  
Time froze, and everything grayed out again. "Okay, now if you want to be on the government's side-" The deity began.  
"Hold up, I get to pick sides?" Hailey sounded interested.  
"Yup. The choice is your's." The deity told her. "For the government's side, you've got the tank, or a parachute." The deity stated.  
Hailey nodded. "Okay..."  
"And for the toppat's side you've got the dummies or a missile." The deity told Hailey. "What's it gonna be, Hailey?"  
"I'll go for the governments side. I just worked with them, after all." Hailey said. "And I'll go with the tank. Because I've always wanted to ride in a tank!"  
Hailey pushed the brown-haired woman inside the tank.  
"Nyeh!" She shouted. Hailey jumped into the tank herself and drove out of the airship. She covered her mouth as she felt the tank spinning as it fell. She shuddered when it crashed for it's landing. Hailey opened the hatch on the top of the tank, and grabbed the woman she had captured.  
There were a few blood marks on the girl, from where Hailey had to keep her still with blood on her hands. She pushed the woman to the person who brought her here. The girl looked extremely sad.  
Was she _crying?_  
The person who Hailey had given the girl to nodded to her teammate. He looked anxious as he walked up to her, holding a piece of paper in his hand, which was shaking. Hailey wiped the blood off her hands on her black shirt. Charles gave her the pardon. Hailey opened it, and Charles stood in front of her for a second, trembling a little. He had given Hailey her pardon.  
Hailey looked up at Charles, who looked very nervous. "You okay?" Hailey asked hesitantly.  
Charles jumped a little in startlement, and his cheeks turned a little red. "Oh, yeah. I-I'm okay." He stuttered.  
Hailey looked at him for a moment. "... Okay then." She nodded and waved goodbye.  
Charles waved goodbye as he walked back over to his helicopter.  
Hailey looked at her pardon one more time, and back at the tank that now belonged to her. She drove it away, smirking, bouncing a bit and the wind blowing her hair back.  
**RANK **  
_**Relentless Bounty Hunter**_****


	3. Rapidly Promoted Executive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey completes the RPE ending.

"So, I can just go back to that one selection of choices?" Hailey asked the deity.  
The deity nodded. "Yup. You don't have to do it all over again."  
Hailey sighed on relief. "Thank God. I was getting tired of repeating nearly the same process everytime."  
"Now, I have a feeling the correct answer is the dummies."  
"Hey! I have a plan!" Hailey whispered to the person she held still.  
"What?" She turned. "P-Please don't hurt me!"  
"I'm not going to hurt you! I'm going to make you a deal. Just listen, okay!?" Hailey kept her voice hushed and quiet.  
The brown haired girl nodded.  
"If you hand over leadership to me, I will save your clan. If not, you belong to the government. Deal?" Hailey asked.  
The woman nodded. "Deal. Ju-Just don't hurt anyone in this clan!"  
Hailey released her grip on her chain, and she grabbed two dummies. She and the other woman pushed them off the edge, and the helicopter went down after them.  
Hailey looked at the woman she had held hostage. "Your name?" She'd ask.  
"Raychel. Raychel Copperbottom. You?"  
"I'm Hailey Stickmin." Hailey said, taking the tie out of her hair and letting it fall onto her shoulders.  
Raychel looked really disappointed in herself, then looked up at her clan. "Everyone, I'm not sure if you heard, but we had made a deal." She began her speech.  
There were some gasps and silent discussions in the shocked crowd of Toppats.  
"I promised to hand over my leadership for our own freedom. So, I would like to introduce you to our new leader..." Raychel took off her black top hat and golden chain. She placed the gold chain around the brim of the top hat as she walked up to Hailey.  
"Hailey Stickmin."  
She placed the top hat on her head.  
Within the crowd of Toppats, there were some quiet conversations and applauding. Hailey lit up, getting excited on what she should do next as a leader of an infamous clan.  
**RANK**  
_**Rapidly Promoted Executive**_


	4. Pure-Blooded Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey completes the PBT ending.

"I'm done, right? I took three different paths, like in Escaping the Prison and Stealing the Diamond." Hailey asked.  
"Nope. One more path." The deity said cooly.  
"You're kidding!"  
"Nope."  
"UGHH I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Hailey scowled.  
"Well, do you like money?" The deity asked.  
Hailey got excited. "Yeah! Yeah I do!"  
"Well, then just one more run. Then you can move on." The deity told her.  
"Alright then. I'm ready."  
_Grapple gun this time._  
Hailey hook shot herself onto a platform next to a door on the airship. She wanted to open the door, but had a feeling none of her options would work. So she just did nothing, and impatiently waited. The door would his open, and a toppat walked outside. Hailey went inside, and found herself in a room. She found a bronze colored key on a table next to a large screen.  
_This could come in handy._  
She stuffed it inside a pocket on her jacket. She looked around and ways she could get into the next room.  
_The pipe. It's gonna be the pipe._  
Hailey climbed into the pipe. She looked around, when she spotted a window, and the view had a large ruby in the middle.  
_Woah! I want that!_  
She tried to push herself back towards the view of the ruby as she got through the ventilation. She broke herself out of the vent and was tossed onto a platform. She stood up and looked back. She was on a platform that lead towards the records room, and on the other side, it displayed the direction to the vault and the cells.  
_The vault! Thats where I need to go! But how do I get across?_ Hailey thought. _Oh, of course the teleporter is an option. I'm just gonna get it over with._  
Hailey got her teleporter, and she angrily sighed, and pressed a few buttons, then pressed the large red button in the middle that stood out between all of the other buttons. Hailey clamped her eyes shut and braced herself. When she felt the teleportation being done, she looked around. She was in a white void. "Uh..."

**FAIL  
_**Welp, I better get going. Have fun here by yourself!**_**

"Nooo! Don't leave me here, deity!" Hailey called.  
"Hahaha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The deity laughed.  
Hailey crossed her arms.  
"Let's try again."  
_I wanna see what the magic pencil does._  
Hailey grabbed the magic pencil. She drew something, and dropped the pencil. The object hit Hailey in a spot right between her chest and her stomach. She gasped for air, it hurt so much. She clutched onto where she was hit, and fell to her knees. 

****FAIL **  
_**Yikes.**_**** **

"Thats all you have to say!? That really hurt!" Hailey grumbled.  
"Well, yeah. What else do you expect me to say?" The deity was very non-chalant.  
_I'm just gonna leap. All these fails are starting to give me PTSD. Especially that teleporter._ Hailey gave her best jump that she could to the other side. _Thank God that worked._  
She walked into the next room, which was the cell room. She looked around. There was someone locked in a cell, someone familiar. He was wearing a security hat.  
_They just keep people prisoner here? That's kind of cruel.Wait... I have a key. Maybe I can help them out?_  
Hailey pulled the bronze like key out of her pocket. She walked up to the cell, and unlocked the door.  
The person who was in stepped out.  
"Thank you!" He looked anxious.  
Hailey nodded.  
Hailey walked up to the door on the other side of the room, and thought for a moment. She tried to open the door. It didn't work. _What to do?.._  
_The paperizor, maybe?_ Hailey thought about it.  
She pulled a device out of her pocket on her jacket. It turned into a bigger device, and Hailey stood behind.  
_What the?_  
The device started printing Hailey into a piece of paper. She fell on the floor and starter to move herself towards the door, and slid under successfully. She turned back into her normal self, and look up at the large, crimson, glittering jewel.  
_There she is... She's beautiful..._ Hailey thought. _But how do I get this outta here? Wait, this shrink 'n grow I picked up sounds almost fail proof. Let's try it._  
Hailey placed the shrink 'n grow on the ruby. It turned small.  
_Bingo! That's what I wanted!_  
Hailey picked it up and stuffed it in her coat pocket. She began leaving the vault, when there was a scanning, and then it turned red and an alarm started to go off.  
_Crap! I didn't think of that!_  
Someone entered the hallway Hailey had just begun to enter.  
"Hey you! Stop right there!" He yelled.  
She looked around, the loud alarm buzzing in her ears. Then, she heard the roar of more helicopter outside.  
The person who had caught her stealing picked up a walkie talkie. "Yeah, this is Geoffrey. I got 'er right here, so you don't need-"  
There was a loud crash.  
Hailey found herself getting knocked out of the airship, and began getting thrown on it like a ragdoll, then she landed on the middle part of a propeller on her face.  
_That hurt._ Hailey shook her head. There was wind blowing her hair. She looked around. There was a large hole behind here, with toppats trying to shoot some of the helicopter. The helicopters were firing guns back at the toppats. Hailey thought about what to do, and time froze just like that.  
"Okay, so you got the shell, the armor, a propane tank, or an umbrella." The deity told her.  
"I have a feeling it's gonna be the armor." Hailey shrugged.  
"Okay then, here's your armor."  
The armor appeared in front of Hailey. Time unfroze when she had already put on most of it, and then she adjusted the helmet on. She began running down the top of the airship, and took out a propeller. She leaped down, and couldn't feel what was happening around her. She then felt herself land and she took of the helmet and readjusted her hair. She looked around. There was the toppat's crashed airship, and government helicopters and governors where aiming for the toppat's who had survived the crash. It was crazy, that's for sure. The shrink 'n grow fell off the red jewel, and it was large again. Hailey heard a woman shout;  
"Hey! She's got the ruby!"  
It was the flame-haired girl, Hailey had completely familiarized her voice.  
"Eh, don't worry about it. If we don't get outta here the toppat clan will be history." Raychel told her.  
Hailey looked around for a few moments at the fighting toppats and governors.  
_Where's Charles?_ Hailey thought. _Is that idiot safe?_  
Hailey saw something else flying towards the chaotic area. Where those people? In some sort of futuristic prototype? Hailey didn't know, and she also didn't know what to do. She guarded the ruby that was now her's and waited for something to happen.  
She looked behind her and noticed that one of the people in the prototypes had taken off their prototype, and was just standing doing something.  
_Haha, idiot._ Hailey thought. _Mine now._  
She put on the prototype and grabbed her ruby. She started to fly away, when a helicopter stopped in front of her.  
"Orders, captain?" Charles said. Hailey didn't hear what he said, but she could read his lips.  
They looked at her through the glass of the helicopter windshield for a moment. The person who kidnapped Hailey glared at her.  
Hailey returned a glare.  
"Let 'er go." He said.  
"What!?" Charles exclaimed.  
"We got what we came for, she's not worth the trouble." Hailey read their lips, just before they flew off.  
Hailey smiled, then started dashing off into the distance, smirking.  
**RANK**  
_**Pure-Blooded Thief**_


End file.
